Scars Of Love
by Jav-chan
Summary: Naraku and Inuyasha are archrivals. What happens when Inuyasha helps an ex-girlfriend of Naraku that he still thinks to be 'his'. IK MS
1. An Act Of Betrayl

A/N: Ok, I'm reposting this fic after a long time of absence. Please forgive me if it doesn't meet to my usual standards. It's one of my very first Inu fics, and I'll critque these three chapters after DGL is finished.

The Scars Of Love

An Act Of Betrayl

"You jerk!"

Naraku Nemurashi took a step back, startled at the slap that had been dealt to him.

"How dare you! Y-you!"

The dark haired boy looked around nervously. They were creating a scene. ~Maybe this wasn't the best idea.~ His eyes darting back at the many students who had put down their lunches and watched the proceedings with interest before quickly chasing the thought that was forming from his head. Since when had he ever cared about the feeling of another? Never! He turned his attention to the angry girl in front of him. His ex-girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi, stood there – her shoulders trembling with rage. 

Naraku regarded Kagome coolly.

"Why so upset, Kagome-**chan**?" He emphasized the 'chan' with a sneer. "Don't tell me you where actually serious about this. You really think I cared about you? You? You're not important, a nobody. You just live with that stupid grandfather of yours. Your parents are dead. Hell, you didn't even know them. I, on the other hand, come from a very influential family."

Hot tears streamed down Kagome's face as the cruel boy continued to insult her.

"Your parents." He muttered. A cold, cruel smile played across his lips. "Your parents, heh, they can't even be called that. Your mother was a whore."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. ~No, he wouldn't.~

~~~~

Inuyasha Kashetaka looked up from his lunch at the murmurs that were spreading throughout the schoolyard like a wild fire.

"Did you hear?" 

He cocked his head, and turned his attention to a girl that had come running to her group of friends.

"Ne, ne, Naraku and his new girlfriend are fighting!"

Inuyasha felt a sudden surge of anger. ~Naraku, that bastard. So popular that any little thing concerning him is big news. Just because his family is so fuckin' rich. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Maybe he should go over and help Naraku's 'girlfriend' just to spite the bastard. ~Yea, that's what I'll do. After all when you consider what he's done.~ Inuyasha closed his eyes at the memories before standing up.

****

__

The silver-haired boy had known the Naraku ever since he was a child, and he hated Naraku right down to the core. Naraku was evil, pure and simple. Even at a young age, Naraku had enjoyed playing with people's hearts. It was a trait that he had developed from his father. The older Nemurashi had seduced Inuyasha's mother, Sakura Kashetaka, and the young mother had an affair with the man. Inuyasha had been 4 at the time. Naraku was 6. The affair had been short lived. Inuyasha's father had found out and decided to divorce the woman.

Scared of being left alone to raise her son, Sakura had run off to Naraku's father for help. The man had assured her that he would help her raise Inuyasha, and take care of her. He toke the two of them in. That was how Inuyasha and Naraku had met. One day while his father was out with Sakura to 'look for a job'; Naraku and a bunch of his friends had beaten the young boy into unconsciousness. Fortunately, one of Inuyasha's friends, Miroku Kotake, had been passing by with his mother and they had brought Inuyasha home to his father. 

Out of the whole incident only one thing stood out clearly in Inuyasha's mind to the very day. A couple of days after the beating the young boy had come across his mother sobbing in his father's arms. The scene had shocked Inuyasha since the last time he remembered seeing his parents together was when they were fighting. He had strained his little ears and tried to pick up what they were saying, but he could only catch words like: "I'm sorry," and, "kill him", along with "raped me." He had wanted to listen to more, but his elder brother, Sesshoumaru, (who at the time was 16) had come and took his little brother over his friend's house. It wouldn't be until later on that Inuyasha would understand what had happened to his mother. His parents never divorced.

****

Inuyasha clenched his fists as he walked over to where a small crowd was gathering. He had missed most of the fight, but as he neared he heard the cruel words that Naraku was throwing at his latest girlfriend.

~~~~

"Your mom was a whore. My father knew that. Yes he knew that very well. Well, Kagome, I'm sure you heard of the saying like mother like daughter. I just wanted to see if that was true."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, before a sob escaped her. ~Usuo, he didn't…he couldn't…not just for that…~ Covering her eyes, the dark haired girl ran, crying, trying to escape the rumors that would probably always taint her mother's honor. She brushed past someone, muttering a broken "gomen" before running off of the school grounds. She didn't even notice the concerned look that was passed her way.

__

~~~~

Angry beyond all reason, Inuyasha started to make his way towards Naraku, but the school bell gave a ring signaling the end of lunch. Cursing mentally, Inuyasha entered the school and headed towards his next class. 

~~~~

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's amber eyes searched for the owner of the familiar voice that sounded as he entered the room.

"Oi, Miroku. Sango." He nodded at his two lifetime friends before sitting down in his seat by the window. 

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Sango Misokata's dark eyes narrowed in concern at the silver haired boy. Inuyasha was being quiet. Something that she had thought was nearly impossible for the boy, and she had know Inuyasha most of her life. ~Granted I haven't known him as long as Miroku has, but still…~

Inuyasha regarded his two friends carefully. Should he tell them what happened? ~Keh, they probably already know, but…~

"Oi, Sango."

"Yes?"

"Did you know who Naraku's latest girlfriend was?"

Both Miroku and Sango sighed.

~Not again.~ Miroku thought, exasperated.

Sango chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Well, I know I remember seeing him together with a girl last week. Dark hair? Blue eyes?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I think her name is Kagome Higurashi. Not really sure though, why?"

"Nothing." 

Inuyasha said and turned his attention to the front of the room as their teacher entered the room, and class began.

~~~~

Kagome collapsed on the ground, her legs giving way from the exhaustion, tears streaming down her face.

~How could he? How could he be so cruel?~

Flashback

"Kagome-chan don't go out with him!!"

"Say no!!!"

"Kagome, you don't know what he's really like. If you accept his proposal he'll rip you apart!"

Kagome opened her blue-grey eyes and looked into the ones of her three friends: Yuka, Emi, and Hotaru. They were her dearest friends, but how could they know what Naraku was like. They've never met him. Never talked to him. She shook her head.

Hotaru, a thin girl with dark hair that she normally wore in a braid, stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"Ka-Kagome! You're serious about this aren't' you?"

Kagome didn't answer she just looked at her friends, her eyes sad.

"Yuka, Emi, Hotaru. You guys know how hard it has been for me to make friends, ne?"

The girls nodded carefully, still determined to change Kagome's mind.

"You know the rumors that circle around Mama. Everyone thought, still in fact, that she's a whore." Kagome could feel tears start to fill her eyes. "But you met her before she died, ne? What did you think of her?"

The girls were silent before answering, Yuka spoke first.

"That she was a kind and caring mother. Not a whore."

Emi and Hotaru shook their heads in agreement.

"Then you understand, ne?" Kagome was looking down at her feet. Her raven hair covered her face so that her friends couldn't see her tears. "I'm not going to judge Naraku because of his rumors. It would be like me not loving my mother. I'm going to give him a chance, and I have a feeling that things will turn out for the best." Kagome quickly dried her eyes and headed over towards where Naraku was awaiting her answer.

Yuka and Emi stared at their feet. Hotaru was the only one that watched Kagome walk away. 

~I hope you're right, Kagome-chan. Gods, I hope your right.~

end flashback

~Baka!~ Kagome screamed at her self as her tears started to fall faster. ~BAKA!!!! I was so stupid! How could I have taken his words over theirs?~

flashback

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up from the schoolwork that she was doing in the library to see Naraku standing there. She smiled and stood up.

"Nani, Naraku?"

She blinked, slightly shocked when her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace. 

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear, the breath sending a slight shiver down her spine.

Kagome pushed away from Naraku so she could look at him, her face wearing an expression of confusion.

"Well, you know my sister, Kagura, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well she heard your friends, you know Yuka, Emi, and Hotaru talking yesterday. They said well…they said that they were glad that you left them. That they didn't want to be friends with a girl like you. Kagome?"

Naraku looked at his girlfriend, his face a mask of false concern. She stood there in shock, her eyes wide and mouth partly open. He touched her shoulder. She looked up at him. Her eyes not believing what he had just said.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Naraku wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh, Naraku!" She sobbed.

~~~~

Sango lifted two heavy, leather bond books onto the shelves and looked up. She frowned. What was Naraku doing, holding that girl who appeared to be sobbing? Was she his next victim?

~~~~

"It's okay, Kagome-chan. I'm here. I'll always be here for you." He murmured as he stroke Kagome's hair.

She clenched her grip o his shirt.

"Arigatou." 

She let her cheek rest on Naraku's chest and closed her eyes, thankful that he was here, comforting her.

Naraku rested his chin on Kagome's head and smirked. ~Too easy. I'll have bedded this whore by the end of this week.~

~~~~

Sango was the only one who saw Naraku's evil smirk. She shivered, and wondered briefly if she should do something about it. She shook her head. No, she had already had enough trouble with that bastard she didn't need anymore. Sango continued putting returned books back on the shelf.

end flashback

~Damn it, why did I trust him so much?~

Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists before standing up. She blinked in surprise. She was at the park? The park was at least a couple of miles from her school.

~I must have run further then I thought.~

Kagome got up from the dirt ground and sat on a swing. Swinging back and forth, wallowing in her misery.

~Who do I have now?~


	2. A Girl In The Park

The Scars Of Love

A Girl In The Park

*Thock*

"Ecchi! Moi, sometimes I think that you even forget that you have a girlfriend!"

Miroku tenderly rubbed the back of his head where Sango had just cuffed him.

"It~ai! Sango, you know I can't help it."

Sango just hmphed and walked away from Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku hurried up after her trying to apologize, promising that he would never do that again. (Which was a downright lie.) School had just let out, and the three were headed towards the Taiji-ya, a restaurant that Sango's family owned. 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow before turning back to his thoughts. It was the same every time. Whenever Sango and Miroku went out in public, Miroku would always end up asking a girl to bear his child or something along those lines. This time, however, he had groped a girl. It surprised Inuyasha, mildly. Groping was something that he usually reserved for Sango. Sango was the only girl that the two boys actually knew well enough for Miroku to do something like that on a daily basis. ~Still,~ Inuyasha thought as his eyes wandered, completely ignoring his friends, ~ I shouldn't be too surprised that Miroku wouldn't reserve that just for Sango.~

They were nearing the park. The Taiji-Ya should be just around the corner. Inuyasha sighed. Sango and Miroku made a cute couple; he had to admit, but still…. Sometimes, sometimes he wished he had someone like that too. Shaking his head, Inuyasha sighed. Did he really want someone so soon…after her?

~Kikyou.~

Inuyasha clenched his fists at the thought. ~That bitch.~ It had been 4 months since they had broken up and the scars still ran deep.

Booth Sango and Miroku looked up and stopped their little 'lover's quarrel' long enough to notice that Inuyasha was walking slower then usual, and looked as if he were in deep thought.

~Oh no.~ Sango thought, as a strange expression briefly crossed Inuyasha's face.

"Not again." She muttered, only loud enough for Miroku to hear.

Miroku nodded in agreement with Sango. Inuyasha had that look that he seemed to get whenever he was brooding over Kikyou. ~That bitch was more trouble than she was worth.~ He frowned.

Sango's dark eyes flickered over to Miroku, and she sighed inwardly at the dark look that crossed his face. She didn't blame him though, not one bit. At first, Kikyou had looked like she might be the perfect girlfriend for the ever anti-social Inuyasha. Even Miroku, who (despite his occasional groping and flirting) was very serious with his relationship with Sango, was taken with her. Of course that was short lived. Two smacks, three backhands, and four lumps on the head later the lecherous schoolboy had quickly changed his mind. An attractive girl that appeared to be shy with a quiet voice Kikyou had turned out to be very nice and even bubbly at times. At first, anyway. It wasn't until later on that the girl showed her true nature. The word bitch seemed to be made especially for her. She was cruel and vicious. She was like a female Naraku. Not that Inuyasha ever saw it. No, she was the perfect girlfriend around him. It wasn't until she launched a vicious attack that landed Sango in the hospital with a bruised rib, a cracked kneecap, and a broken wrist that Inuyasha started to see the light. Sango shivered at the memory, praying it would go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

It didn't.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just bad memories."

Miroku wrapped Sango in a warm embrace as the couple watched Inuyasha slowly trudge towards them. 

Just the mere memory of Kikyou's attack on Sango angered him. The attack had been made because the girl had been jealous. Pure and simple. Kikyou had assumed that because Sango was such a close friend with Inuyahsa that it meant that Sango wanted him for herself. ~Ridiclous.~ Miroku shook his head. The slight breeze that had been blowing shifted its course ever so slightly.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly. On the faintly blowing wind there was a scent…the scent of salty tears. Inuyasha frowned, the smell of tears was something that was engraved into his mind as a child, but what person would be crying near a park? Didn't one usually go to more quiet places to sob? As he pondered on why there was the scent of tears in the park Inuyasha noticed something else. Sango and Miroku had stopped walking. He looked at the two, nervously. Just one quick look at Sango's eyes, not to mention the protective embrace Miroku had her wrapped in told him all he needed to know. Inuyasha gulped. He hated getting caught thinking about Kikyou in front of his friends. It was so damn humiliating!

"You done yet, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, there was the slightest bit of teasing in his voice.

Inuyasha started to nod and reply yes, but something stopped him. The scent! ~Argh! This is going to drive me crazy if I don't figure out what's going on.~

"Sango, Miroku go on ahead of me." He said gruffly.

They both raised their eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because…I want to check on something!…And it doesn't have to do with Kikyou!"

"Okaay, Inuyasha." Sango said slowly. After all, what could it hurt? The Taiji-Ya was just around the corner. 

"I mean it!!!!"

"Sure, we believe you." Miroku muttered sarcastically as they turned to leave.

Something told Inuyasha that they didn't believe him.

~~~~

Kagome tenderly touched her cheek; a nasty bruise was starting to form there. She just sat there, completely still, just in case they made another move against her.

Four girls stood before her, sneering, taunting. Daring her to make a move in her own defense. It was moments before one of them spoke.

"You know Kagome, you better learn your place or else. I'm shocked that actual thought Naraku could like YOU. I mean who would, you're the daughter of a whore." 

Kagome slowly concentrated on the one who spoke. 

Her long black hair was done up in a simple braid, her blue-gray eyes (ones that were very similar to Kagome's own) were narrowed in disgust. She wore a white midriff top and a short, snug red skirt. Tan, knee-high boots completed the outfit. The first that came to Kagome's mind was slut. The girl sent Kagome a death glare when their eyes met. She lifted her leg and kicked Kagome hard, in the stomach. 

"Don't you dare look at me, you whore!"

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes as she doubled over in pain. 

"Come on Kikyou. Someone's coming."

A smug look crossed the girl's evil features.

"This was only a warning, remember that bitch. If I ever see you near Naraku again…There will be hell to pay." Kikyou tossed a small purple marble at Kagome, which bounced off of her skin (causing the girl to flinch in pain) and rolled into a pocket on her school uniform, unnoticed.

Kagome curled up into a ball on the ground, fresh tears streaming down her face, as Kikyou and her companions walked away.

~~~~

Inuyasha quickly ducked behind a nearby bush when Kikyou's voice reached him. Right now…he just didn't want to deal with her. He peered through the branches and watched Kikyou and her friends walk past, not even glancing in the direction of his bush. He couldn't help but notice that her style of clothing had changed. He waited until their voices faded before getting up and continuing in his search. 

The smell was defiantly getting stronger. It was when he neared the playground, placed near the edge of the park, that he was able to discern where the salty scent of tears was coming from. He stopped slightly shocked from the sight that stood before him. 

There on the ground was a girl, curled up into a quivering ball. His ears were barely able to distinguish the soft sobs that were being emitted from the girl's mouth. As he hesitantly stepped closer he was able to distinguish her outfit as a uniform from his school, but barely. The white shirt was covered in such dirt and grime that it was almost unrecognizable. 

Inuyasha frowned. He knelt to touch the girl's arm, so to alert her of his presence. He hesitated when he noticed the bruises. Inuyasha grimaced. This girl…she looked just like Sango did when she was attacked by…

~Kikyou. Is she still attacking innocent girls out of pure jealousy?~

"Oi, daijobu?" Inuyasha gently touched the shoulder.

~~~~

Kagome flinched slightly as someone gently touched her shoulder. Unknowingly, this person had touched a rather large bruise. Her first instinct was to curl into an even tighter ball, in an attempt to ignore the person and the pain. However, this person's touch was gentle. Maybe he wanted to help her? 

~Yeah right. Who would want to help me?~ Kagome thought before looking up.

Kagome shied away the moment she realized who it was. A young boy, about her age, peered down at her, concern evident in his amber eyes. His silver hair cascaded down his shoulders as he knelt down over her. Kagome tried hard not to react as the silky tresses tickled her bare skin. She stared at him for a few moments before averting her eyes. He was so handsome! But…why was he helping her?

"What did you come to make fun of me too?" She asked bitterly. "Did come to laugh at the pathetic girl that can't even take care of herself?"

Inuyasha was a little shocked and taken aback by the girl's reaction and her appearance. Her face was covered with dirt, the tears were evident. They continued to fall, and the dirt made it all that more easy to see. Her shirt was rumpled, and she clutched her middle as if she was in immense pain. All in all the girl looked pathetic, but somehow she looked familiar.

Inuyasha peered at her as he wracked his brain with where he might have seen here. Then it him. She was the girl from earlier! Naraku's girlfriend. 

"Yo-you're Naraku's girlfriend."

Kagome laughed bitterly.

"Don't you mean whore?" 

Inuyasha blinked, once again surprised at this girl's attitude. He was over here offering help, and this was her reaction? Something about it made his blood boil.

"Look, if you're aren't here to make fun of me than get out of the way."

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, dumbfounded. Now more annoyed than scared Kagome struggled to push herself to her feet so that she could escape to the peace of home. She didn't get very far.

She succeeded in standing for about half a second before she nearly crumpled to the ground as immense pain shot through her body. Inuyasha was quick to catch her before she hit the dirt. 

He slowly sank to his knees in an attempt to ease whatever pain this girl was feeling. The anger that had surged through him earlier was temporarily forgotten as it was replaced with concern. 

"Oi, you shouldn't try to move."

"W-why do you care?"

Inuyasha was partially taken a back by the question. Why did he care? ~Is it because she, like me, has been hurt by Naraku?~ It would make since. Even without realizing it he had been worrying about her all day. Even without knowing who she was. ~Maybe I should take her to The Taiji-ya. At least from there we could get her some help.~ Inuyasha knew that Sango's mother had worked as an EMT before marrying her husband. Maybe she could help. Inuyasha gingerly wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to help her stand up, grimacing when the girl winced.

~~~~

Kagome managed to bite back a gasp when the boy tenderly wrapped an arm around her waist, but she couldn't stop wincing as pain coursed throughout her body when he touched the tender area.

~This boy. He…can't be trying to help me, can he?~

"Come on." Inuyasha said softly, keeping his grip around her waist firm but gentle. "I know a place where you can get some help."

Kagome gawked at Inuyasha a moment before realization hit her. This boy WAS trying to help her. 

Inuyasha just stood there, frozen, an arm wrapped around her waist. The muscles in his arm were starting to get really stiff. He really wanted to move the arm, but he didn't dare. This girl's emotions appeared to be stretched thin as it was, and he was afraid that any sudden movement would cause her to snap.

Kagome could feel the boy go rigid next to her. Her lips briefly pulled up into a small smile before she could stop herself. He seemed to be genuinely concerned for her. Although she was still very cautious, Kagome was touched. A bit timid at first, she gripped his arm to steady her self. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as pain seared through her.

~~~~

Inuyasha looked at the girl in surprise when she gripped his arm. For some reason he hadn't expected this. Not after her initial reaction. He slowly led her out of the park and in the direction of The Taiji-ya.

"W-where are we going?"

"The Taiji-ya. It's a restaurant located near by. Have you heard of it?" Inuyasha asked as he mentally debated whether or not he should carry her or not. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. He decided against it in the end. Who knows what her reaction would be.

Kagome shook her head. 

"No, I've never been to a restaurant before." She said, indifferently, ignoring the look of shock on Inuyasha's face. 

"Why?"

"Couldn't afford it. We've always been pretty poor, and any money I've earned from working goes to helping Jii-chan pay the bills on our apartment and such."

Inuyasha didn't ask any more questions after that. For some reason he felt really guilty. He had always lived a rather comfortable life. He and Sesshoumaru rarely worked - maybe 12 hours a week tops -, but he decided it was unwise to bring it up. The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant; Kagome doing her best to ignore the dirty looks she was getting from the passerby. 

A/N: As I'm updating this I just realized how bad it is. Bear with me. I'll repost the first three chapters after DGL is fin.


	3. A New Friend

The Scars Of Love

A New Friend

"Ne, Nee - chan?"

Sango looked up from gher drink to see her little brother, Kohaku, standing before her. A young boy with messy black hair and dark eyes, Kohaku used to be a very animated child with a very promising future. However, an encounter with Naraku changed everything. He know spent most of his time helping hisd parents run The Taiji-ya. Sango smiled sadly at the memories before replying.

"Nani, kohaku?"

"Mama wants you to take Yuki's place as hostess for a bit. She needs her help in the kitchen." Kohaku added before Sango could object.

"Sango – chan, onegai?" A girl asked, popping out of nowhere. 

The girl in question sighed.

"Fine," The other girl, Yuki, squeeled in delight and headed off towards the kitchen, "just as long as I don't have to wear the…"

"Oh, and Sango you better wear the uniform!" Mrs. Misokata called from the kitchen.

"…Uniform." Sango finished with a growl, glaring at Kohaku's back as he continued to wait on his other customers.

"….."

Miroku had been oddly quiet during the whole exhange. A look of amusement crossed his face before he spoke.

"What Sango? You glare at his back like it's his fault."

"That's because it is his fault." Sango grumbled before getting up. "I hate that stupid uniform!!"

Miroku grinned, lechorously as he watched her stomp off. ~Yeah, but I don't.~

~~~~ 

Sango muttered to herself as she pulled off her school uniform, and started to change into the uniform that lay before her. The uniforms for the hostess were silk kimonos. They weren't really uniforms at all. It was the obi that made the outfit a 'uniform.' The obis were a creamy white with the characters 'The Taiji-ya' sewn in black. Sango, Yuki, and their mother, Ai, were the only hostesses for the restaurant. So, therefor, they each had their own kimono that they wore as hostress. 

Sango sighed as she stared at the kimono set before her. Hers was black decorated with brilliant pheonixes of red and gold. Green vines swirled around the edge of the kimono itself and it's sleves. She quickly pulled the uniform on, tying the obi around the middle. Then she put her hair in a loose ponytail. She glanced in a nearby full length mirror before heading out. 

It wasn't that she hated the kimono. Far from it. It was beautiful, and been owned by her grandmother, Kaede. The old woman had given it to Sango as a sweet sixteen present. No, she didn't hate the kimono. It wwas miroku's reaction that she hated.

~~~~

Miroku eyes flickered to the impatient woman standing next to him. Yuki, Sango's older sister, stood there in her plain green kimono the soles of her wooden zori tapping the ground in impatience. He raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

"Where's the fire, Yuki?" 

The girl in question nearly jumped a mile at the sound of Miroku's voice. She gave Miroku an angry glare before answering.

"I don't see how it concerns you Miroku," she sneered, "but if you must know....." For a moment Yuki faultered as she tried to think of an explanation. " Oka just wanted me to help her with the kitchen!" Yuki finally managed to get out, her face flushing with embarrsement.

Miroku said nothing. He just smiled to hide his confusion.

Yuki nearly let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Sango emerge from the dressing room, fully clothed in the restaurant's 'uniform'. For once the older sibling ignored the twinge of jealously she always felt whenever she saw the expensive kimono. Right now Yuki just wanted to be out of plain sight when HE came into The Taiji-Ya. Whispering a hurried thanks, which left Sango feeling confused, Yuki pratically ran to the safty of the kitchen.

"What's with her?" Sango gave Miroku a questioning look. "Did you do something to her?" 

Miroku held up a hand in his defense. "I didn't do anything. She was acting a little strange ever since you left."

"Honto?" 

Miroku nodded his head in earnest. (All the meanwhile secreatly grateful that his girlfriend wasn't going to pound him AGAIN.)

Sango let out a heavy sigh when a bell jingled, signalling that someone had entered the restaurant.

"Ah, the joys of being a hostess." She muttered before heading off towards the front of the building to greet the customer.

Miroku grinned inwardly as he watched Sango walk, the silky fabric swaying as she walked. A lecherous grin once again plastered to face, Miroku watched for a bit longer before returning to his drink.

~~~~

Inuyasha nearly let out a cry of joy when he saw the big, red sign of The Taiji-Ya. The girl was heavier then she looked. She had passed out a few minutes ago due to the imense pain that she had received from her beating, courtesy of Kikyou. (As Inuyasha had discovered only moments before.) Poor Inuyasha had had no choice but to carry her himself. (For noone on the streets seemed to want to help.) Although she wasn't to heavy for him to carry she still weighed a bit. So, of course, he was very relieved to see the restaurant just around the block.

~I just hope that Mrs. Misokata is in today.~ He thought as he picked up his pace.


End file.
